Conventional emergency lighting devices are relied on during emergency situations, such as power outages. One example of an emergency lighting device is an exit sign. Under some government codes, these emergency devices are required to exhibit a specific amount of illumination and have an emergency backup power source to provide illumination for a specified period of time when electrical power to the device is interrupted. These conventional emergency lighting devices include circuitry that illuminates emergency lights during a power outage using an internal battery or similar power supply.
Typically emergency lighting devices are thoroughly tested at the factory to ensure that they will function properly once installed. To test the emergency lighting device at the factory, the emergency lighting device is completely assembled. The circuitry is then coupled to a testing machine to ensure proper functioning. Upon successful testing of the circuitry, the device's battery is disconnected from the circuitry so that the battery's charge is not reduced below an acceptable level prior to installation. The emergency lighting device is then sent from the factory.
One problem with conventional emergency lighting devices is that they are time consuming to install because they are not shipped from the factory in a condition that is ready for immediate installation. When an installer or electrician installs the device, the typical procedure is to install the device, remove a portion of the housing, plug in the battery, energize the circuit breaker to test the circuitry, de-energize the circuit breaker, disconnect the battery, replace the portion of the housing, wait for building inspection, remove the portion of the housing, plug in the battery again, energize the circuit breaker, and replace the portion of the housing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for providing an emergency lighting device that is easier and faster to install. Additionally, there is a need in the art for providing an emergency lighting device that is installable without need for disassembly during the inspection phase. There is a further need in the art for providing an emergency lighting device that has a battery physically, but not electrically, coupled with the device's circuitry, to prevent loss of charge prior to installation. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a simpler method for installing the emergency lighting device.